


Settle Down

by lofticries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Complicated Relationships, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pseudo-Incest, What more can I say, they are in love and they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofticries/pseuds/lofticries
Summary: Moving on is never easy, but Five doesn't have to do it alone.





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I bring gifts of porn. This meant to be a quick oneshot for 'Body Language' but it got away from me. A couple of things to note:
> 
> 1) This is canon divergence where Five never left. It's meant to explore what his role would be in the Academy and how he would handle getting out of Reggie's control.  
2) Vanya and Five are implied to have gotten involved during the Academy days hence 'established relationship' but they aren't quite a conventional couple... hence 'complicated relationship.' They're both 19 here.  
3) I took some liberties with characterization considering the timeline n lack of emotional trauma from canon events - you'll see a bolder Vanya n a more playful Five.  
4) Honestly all I listened to while writing this was Carly Rae Jepsen so... [have at it.](https://open.spotify.com/album/25it7uSpNFuRoD6uNc0Tfu?si=TPivbQMsSVW3XsMnz9HI3w)
> 
> Thanks Bri ([soitgoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes/profile)) for looking it over for me!!! <3

Five grunts as he helps Diego hoist Luther’s heavy, limp form onto the table, muscles straining with effort. Grace is there in an instant, tutting over their unconscious brother. “Is he gonna be alright Mom?” Diego asks tensely. There’s an open cut on his forehead that keeps seeping blood down his face. Five’s covered in blood too.

None of it is his own.

“I think so but head injuries can be tricky. Five, be a dear and patch up your brother won’t you?” Diego doesn’t look happy but Five forces him to sit while he gets disinfectant and a needle. This mission could’ve gone a lot better if they had Ben. But Ben went on another ‘Klaus Hunt’, searching the city to make sure their drug addict brother wasn’t dying on the streets somewhere. Allison wasn’t even on the same side of the country anymore.

Ever since they turned eighteen, missions have been stacking up, new opportunities that came with being legal age. Reginald keeps them all busy - Five’s gone on a number of solos, mostly covert operations and quick kills. He’s a quick study, accustomed to violence. At first, he really likes it. He enjoys reaping the rewards of being competent. Establishing connections outside of what Reginald crafts for them. Diego and Luther adapt well to it too. Ben doesn’t like violence, but he’s a vital asset in team missions, refusing to leave out of a twisted sense of duty.

But it’s too much for Allison, who’s always preferred the more glamorous side of their activities, magazine shoots and television interviews. So one day she’d packed her bags without a word to the rest of them, heading off to sunny California. Leaving behind a broken hearted Luther, who had somehow become even more committed to the Academy and Dad in her absence. And Klaus had never been a big fighter, using his powers for looking out and reconnaissance. It doesn’t take long for him to tire of it. He gets out of the house, turning out to the streets, chasing high after high, driving Ben insane with worry.

The Umbrella Academy is splintering at the seams and none of them want to admit it. After a year of the same vicious cycle, it’s starting to take a toll on him as well. Especially after a difficult mission like this, pushing his powers to the limit, barely managing to pull the thing off. Two of them hurt, to add insult to injury.

Diego closes his eyes, fists clenched tightly at his sides while Five silently patches him up. He’s gotten used to this too - fixing himself and his brothers. They’re all weary. When they were younger, The Umbrella Academy was _fun._ It was _special._ Five, in all his youthful arrogance, enjoyed feeling special. It gave him power. Nowadays though, none of that excitement from adolescence was present in any of his current missions. And it was getting harder and harder to reconcile Reginald’s mantra “For the sake of the world!” when the missions were getting grittier, riddled with political strife and individual agendas.

Dully, Five doesn’t see how all the men he’s killed the past year are contributing to the safety of the world as a whole.

It leaves the lot of them disillusioned and jaded. Five’s always known that their father is a conniving, selfish bastard, but doing his bidding was taking its toll on him. Any day now, the rest of them would abandon ship. Five glances over at Luther’s prone form and bites back an annoyed sigh. Well. _Most_ of them.

“Alright, I’m going,” Five announces once he’s done with his quick stitches. Diego looks seconds away from passing out, queasy around even the mere mention of needles. That would leave him to deal with Reginald’s courtesy post-mission meeting alone and Five is _not_ in the mood for that bullshit. Not after their disaster of a mission.

Diego blinks at him. “Where’re ya going?” he croaks out.

Five snorts back. What a stupid question. “Where do you _think_ I’m going?”

* * *

Vanya had been the first one to move out. She wanted to go to college and had packed her things the minute she graduated high school, with enough money saved up from waitressing at Griddy’s to get a small place. The apartment is in a terrible neighborhood and Five has argued with her countless times to ask Reginald for more money so she can relocate somewhere better but she refuses. “I won’t beg for his money, Five,” she tells him every time.

Five thinks it’s stupid. But it gives him an excuse to visit her as often as he can under the guise of making sure that she’s safe. Not that he needs an excuse to see Vanya. When he reaches her building, he sees that the light is still on at her place and rolls his eyes. Typical. Of course she’d been staying up.

There’s relief at seeing that light though. He wants to see her - needs to see her - and if she’s already awake, he doesn’t feel as guilty. With his packed schedule and her busy with school, he doesn’t see Vanya as often as he’d like. Even though she’s his favorite. Even though she’s his -

Five shakes his head. Vanya isn’t… his girlfriend even though the things they do together are certainly not things he’d do with any of his other siblings. They’re close, they’ve always been close, but it’s been different for a few years now. In vague terms he’d say they were _‘together_.’ But that’s not quite right either.

It’s fine. The two of them have never needed labels anyways.

He’s exhausted so he doesn’t jump directly there, choosing to take the elevator. For once, he’s glad for the building’s shitty security since no one is around to startle at a blood soaked young man at the front entrance. That would be too much of a mess to deal with. He knows the way to her door by heart, treading quietly in the poorly lit hallway. He certainly hopes Vanya doesn’t make it a habit to leave her apartment at night. Once he’s outside her door, he hesitates. He comes to visit Vanya as often as he can, but it’s been a while. Perhaps he’s intruding. _No_, Five thinks grimly. He _is_ intruding, encroaching on her space without so much as a warning. Completely covered in blood, the morbid cherry on top.

The right thing would be to leave her alone and drop by at a normal hour of day. But Five’s selfish, especially so when it comes to her. So he blinks in, Vanya jumping in surprise from her place on her couch at the crackle of energy. His shoulders sag in relief at the sight of her.

“Five?” For a moment she’s delighted to see him. Then her face falls once she’s gotten a proper look at his appearance, bedraggled and bloody. “Oh my god - are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?” She anxiously asks these questions in quick succession as she rises, nearly tripping over her feet in her rush to him.

“What are you still doing up?” he asks instead of answering her. He closes his eyes when she reaches up to touch his filthy cheek. Her skin is so soft. He should pull away - he doesn’t want to get her dirty - but he can’t. He came here for her and he’s going to drink in his fill.

Vanya’s hand moves up to his head, nimble fingers checking for injuries. Five ducks obligingly to make it easier for her. “I have a test tomorrow so I’m studying - wait a second, don’t change the subject! You’re not hurt are you?”

Five shakes his head. Not hurt. Just tired. Though seeing her is already bringing his downtrodden spirit back to life. Vanya continues his examination of him anyways, checking his arms, chest, and tugging up his shirt to look at his stomach. “Why, Vanya. If you wanted my clothes off, all you had to do is ask,” he drawls lazily at her. Vanya turns pink and goes to slap his shoulder, stopping at the last moment. _Cute_, he thinks dazedly. So fucking cute.

“Do you want to shower? It takes a few minutes for the water to turn hot when it’s this late but…” Vanya continues to ramble as she gently takes Five’s wrist and drags him to the bathroom. He’s glad that the blood has mostly dried so he’s not dripping all over her floor. He’s used her bathroom before so Vanya just turns on the water and leaves him to it. Pressing her hand to his cheek one last time before going. Five stares at his bloody reflection with pursed lips, stripping methodically, and hopping into the stall, grimacing at the blast of cold water.

Sure enough, it does get warm eventually and Five turns it up as hot as it will go. He closes his eyes, standing under the spray, letting the blood wash off him. If he wasn’t too busy playing superhero with his brothers, he could be here with Vanya instead. Studying with her for exams. Be her normal boyfriend or something.

It’s a nice thought.

He stares down at the pink water swirling in the drain, guilt starting to churn in his stomach. He interrupted her studying. He didn’t even bring her a goddamn donut or something sweet for her. Can’t even do something that simple for her. Only comes to her when he’s tired down to his bones and needs to immerse himself in her softness to feel alive again.

He hears the door open again and looks at Vanya’s silhouette through the shower curtain. “I brought you some clothes! Well. I brought you some boxers.” She sounds apologetic. It’s sweet. “Sorry, it’s the only thing I have and I don’t think I have anything big enough to fit you - “

A sharp wave of pure, unfiltered want crests within him.“Hey,” he interrupts her, a thought creeping into his brain and refusing to leave. “Come here.”

There’s a pause. “You mean... come into the stall?” Vanya’s voice is dubious and Five looks down at himself to make sure most of the blood is gone. The water swirling in the drain is starting to fade.

“I’m lonely. Keep me company.” He’s being ridiculous but he just wants to hold her. It’s not about horniness or anything in that regard. It’s about comfort, coming to see the one good thing in his life after another violent, exhausting night.

“It’s been five minutes, Five,” she says but there’s no real bite to her tone. If anything, she sounds fond. That’s a good sign. “Plus the shower won’t fit the both of us.”

“You’re tiny,” he teases back at her. “I bet you could fit.” Vanya huffs. Another long pause. For a moment, Five’s sure that she’s gone back to the living room, not wanting to deal with his nonsense. But then there’s the sound of clothes shuffling and Five’s heart thuds in his chest when Vanya pulls back the shower curtain, completely naked and bright red.

“...Well?” Her voice is a little high pitched. Five gapes at her, taking in the smooth curves of her breasts and hips. Vanya seems to get even redder at his blatant staring. “Can you… scoot over?”

“Yeah,” Five says dumbly, stepping back so Vanya can carefully climb in. He steadies her by putting his hand on the small of her back, sighing in pleasure at her soft skin. Vanya hisses at the hot water hitting her, turning around to face him.

It’s a bit of a tight fit with the two of them but Five doesn’t mind. Gently places his hands on her hips and tugs her closer. Vanya puts her hands on his chest and looks up at him shyly. “Hi.”

“Hey,” he murmurs back right before he dips his head down to kiss her. Vanya’s mouth is warm and when he prods her open with his tongue, he can taste a hint of coffee, sickly sweet the way she likes it. She sighs against him, small hands gliding up his slick chest to wind her arms around his neck. Five takes advantage and pulls her so that she’s flush against him, hard nipples brushing against his skin.

Vanya wriggles against him and his dick twitches to attention. Screw it, this can be about comfort _and_ horniness, her soft body enough to get him rearing to go. But she breaks the kiss, panting slightly, water dripping in her eyes. Five leans down to kiss at her neck instead. “W-Wait,” she whispers weakly, wriggling some more. “Five, seriously. You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m _fantastic_,” he mumbles reaching up to cup a breast, squeezing soft supple flesh, rubbing his thumb against her rosy nipple. She squeaks and he hides a smile against the crook of her neck. He loves her little tits and how sensitive they are.

“I’m just… worried….” Her voice is losing its power the more Five touches her, getting breathier and breathier. Five scrapes his teeth against soft skin right as he pinches her nipple and Vanya melts into him.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.” Or at least, he will be. He punctuates this with several quick kisses up the column of her throat before capturing her lips again. Vanya moans into his mouth, a small unrestrained noise and Five knows he has her. They wrap themselves up in each other, the kiss intensifying as their mouths refuse to separate, hands roaming all over wet slick skin. The heat in the stall builds up, steam surrounding their writhing bodies. It’s almost too much but Five refuses to pull away from Vanya. He wants to press up against her until they meld into one.

His cock presses insistently against her hip, flushed with warmth and throbbing with need. Seeking friction, he rocks against her, hard flesh rubbing up her smooth skin. Vanya pulls away with a gasp at the contact. “_Five!_”

“Yeah,” he purrs back, sliding a hand down to cup her ass, coaxing her to move with him. Vanya lets out a whine, throwing her head back and oh she is _glorious_, cheeks pink with desire and heat, wet hair sticking to her forehead. “God Vanya, you feel good.”

Vanya bites her lip. Five kisses her. She lets for a moment but when his other hand inches past her belly, to the sweet place in between her legs, she pulls away again.. “Not here!” she hisses, scandalized.

Logically, Five understands her concern. The shower is cramped and slippery, neither ideal conditions for fooling around. Unfortunately, at this point he’s nearly lightheaded from the heat of the water and all his blood rushing south to his dick. His brain isn’t quite functioning at full capacity. Logic has no place here. Only desire and heat. His fingers prod at her pussy, making her squeak. She says his name again, scolding, and Five drops his head to her shoulder. “It’s been so long,” he says, borderline on a whine. “Vanya c’mon.”

“It’s only b-been a couple of weeks!” she protests back.

“Lies. Nearly a month,” he corrects. “It’s been torture. A month without your pussy - “

“_Five!_” He can’t see her face right now but he bets it’s bright red, embarrassed as always at his crass mouth. Cute. So fucking cute.

“ - is absolute torture,” he finishes, inserting one finger into her tight heat. They both groan at the same time, Five biting down at her shoulder. He humps frantically at her hip while he fingers her, Vanya letting out delicious little gasps, clinging to his shoulders. Just as he’s about to add another one, Vanya backs away from him, reaching a desperate hand behind her.

Five blinks as the water turns off. Vanya’s glaring at him, cheeks puffed out, chest heaving. “We are not having sex in the shower,” she declares, with a prod to his chest.

He smirks. “But we are having sex…?” he prompts her. Vanya huffs, muttering “_unbelievable_” under her breath. Five continues to smirk. That isn’t a no.

“Let’s just, dry off and we can - “

Nah. Too much work. Five pulls her back into his arms, closes his eyes and _concentrates_. A burst of blue energy later, their wet bodies fall unceremoniously into her bed. Vanya rolls away from him with a winded gasp. “You have to warn me when you do that!”

Five says nothing, blinking up at the ceiling. It’s blurry. Shit. He must be more tired than he thought. Vanya notices his lack of snarky replies immediately, coming back to his side. “Five. Are you okay?”

He waves a hand at her, trying to dismiss her concern. He grimaces at her unconvinced expression. “I probably… shouldn’t use my powers for a full twenty four hours,” he admits.

Vanya lets out a little noise of distress, getting to her feet, and scurrying away. Five wants to protest, tell her to come back so he can have his dirty way with her, but he finds it’s a nicer option to close his eyes.

When she returns, she’s got a cold glass of water and a towel. He sits up slowly, taking the glass while Vanya pats his skin dry. “You told me not to worry,” she says, almost accusing. But mostly, she sounds sad. That’s what gets Five to cave.

“It was a tough mission,” he admits. Vanya’s gone still, staring at him with wide eyes. He doesn’t like sharing details about missions with her, he never has. They’re too dark and dirty for her. Frankly, he would much rather not let that foul side of his life corrupt Vanya who is good and pure. She doesn’t deserve that. “We were outnumbered. It was just the three of us. Luther got hurt.” Vanya gasps here and Five curses himself for letting that slip out. Oh well, there is no taking it back now. “Probably could’ve used Ben.” _And Allison. Even Klaus. _

Five is a bit surprised at the bitterness that swells at the thought of his two estranged siblings. Klaus is transient, much like the ghosts only he can see. Following his drug addiction, going in and out of homeless shelters, only ever returning home when Ben or Diego drag him back. Despite his gaunt face and haunted expression, his brother seems glad to be free of that house. As for Allison… she’s a rising star back in Hollywood, no doubt using her power to manipulate that. The rare times Five catches her interviews on television, she usually laughs aside any questions about The Umbrella Academy.

And he’s still there. Him, of all people. With all his grand plans to travel, expand his horizons, and push his powers to the limit. Time and space still out there for him to explore, vast unknown territory. Yet, he’s still playing soldiers with his brothers. He’s tried to justify it for the past year. He needs the connections he gets through those missions.

Ah. It’s not bitterness he feels. It’s jealousy.

But the cold reality is that Five, cold creature of habit, doesn’t know how to uproot the life he’s built for the past nineteen years and settle somewhere else. His life is his research and his missions. He’s not built for much else.

Five doesn’t realize that he’s clenched his fists until Vanya’s small hands brush over one. He jerks up to face her soft worried gaze. The tension in his shoulders bleeds out a little when Vanya lifts a fist to press a kiss to his knuckles.

He exhales shakily. “I miss you,” he admits, letting himself be vulnerable. With the only person he’d ever allow himself to be vulnerable with. He was lying before. His life is his research, his missions, and _her._ He misses their carefree days of the Academy, even though Dad was always pushing her to the side, excluding her from everything. Their bond had thrived despite the obstacles. They had each other - sneaking out to Griddy’s together, crawling into bed together, sharing all of their firsts together…

But when Vanya went to school, she got a life outside of him. She learned how to be a person. Her world expanded beyond the four walls of the Hargreeves estate. Leaving when she turned eighteen was natural to her.

And she left Five behind.

She’d been such a huge chunk of his universe and then she was just gone.

Vanya sits beside him, cupping his face with both hands. “I miss you too,” she whispers. “But I promise I’m here whenever you need me. I know,” she hesitates, biting her lip. Five wants to run his tongue against it. “I know the past year has been hard for us.”

Five scoffs lightly. She doesn’t know the half of it. Vanya pouts back. “I’m being serious! It’s hard not living together. Sometimes I,” she flushes here. “I can’t sleep properly without you here with me… and I…”

Vanya goes quiet. Drops her gaze away from him. Curiosity piqued, Five makes a questioning noise, poking his index finger under her chint to guide her back to look at him. She gives him a tremulous smile. “I mean. I know that I’m just ordinary - “ He scoffs again, louder this time, clearly displeased with her words. “No, you know it’s true. And I know the Academy is important - being Number Five is important and you have so much going for you. But…” She takes a deep breath. She looks like she’s steeling herself. “...if you wanted to, you could stay with me.”

Five blinks at her. It takes a moment for her words to process but when they do he feels almost dizzy at their implications. “...Indefinitely?” he replies stupidly.

Vanya blushes. “I know the place is small b-but we fit in my bed! And we could make work space in the living room for all your equations. Although I don’t know if we can write on the walls…”

Five just looks as her as she continues to talk aloud, musing over possible landlord issues, while his heart swells with incredible, genuine affection for her. He takes a hold of her hands, pulling them off his cheeks and lifting her up into his lap. She looks up at him bashfully. “Is it a bad idea?”

He kisses her. Her cheeks are rosy when he pulls away. “So I’d be your live-in lover while you go to school, is that it?” he asks playfully. “Spend my days waiting for you in bed as you study music composition? Live a life of debauchery and sin?”

“Of course not!” she protests. “You could apply to my school - or, or anywhere really. You’re the famous Number Five, I’m sure they would make an exception for you. You could test in! Or even if you had to apply the traditional way you still have time and you can get recommendation letters from your tutors…”

She trails off. Five’s speechless for a moment. “You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?” he says at last, a little awed. A rhetorical question of course, but he doesn’t know what else to say.

Vanya twirls a strand of her hair around her finger. “Maybe I just really want my live-in lover,” she murmurs demurely. Looks down at him through her eyelashes. A coy glint in her eyes.

Electric heat strikes him like a bolt of lightning. Suddenly, Five is very aware of the fact that they’re both still naked. His hands flex on her hips as he takes in her sweet curve of her smile and the dark bruise blooming on her neck from his earlier attentions. His cock stirs back to life. In a quick movement, he lifts and spins her so that she’s flat on her back on the bed, his hands still holding onto her. She looks dazed. He rocks his hips into hers with intent and watches as desire creeps back into her eyes. “Well then,” he murmurs, stroking her soft belly. “I should attend to my duties right away shouldn’t I?”

Vanya arches up into him when he leans down to press reverent kisses across her chest. “Y-You said you had to rest,” she stammers. A weak protest, but a protest nonetheless. He captures a perky nipple in his mouth and sucks hard in retaliation, relishing in the little strangled noise she lets out.

“Don’t put words into my mouth,” he chides against her skin, rolling his tongue along the curve of her breast. “I only said I shouldn’t use my powers. Which I don’t normally use when I fuck you, do we both agree on that?”

She just whimpers in response. Five smirks against her skin, sliding the hand on her belly lower to cup her cunt. “I miss you,” he repeats his words from earlier, voice dark with lust. “Let me show you how much.”

Vanya shudders, letting her legs fall open. “_Please_.”

Well. As a live-in lover, it’s his duty to serve isn’t it? He slides two fingers into her at the jump, scissoring them in deep. Vanya’s hips lift up from the bed, panting loudly. He brushes a thumb against her clit, making her moan. She’s getting so wet for him, the third finger goes into her with little resistance. Five continues his ministrations across her chest, kissing and biting at her tits. Her pussy clenches tight around his fingers and Five groans, imagining that around his cock. All his pent up desire floods him in one aching rush and he sinks his teeth into the swell of her breast.

She cries out. “Oh god, _please_.” She’s shifting her hips impatiently and on any other day, Five would gladly ignore her pleas. Perfectly content to finger her until she’s a worked up, mindless mess, begging incoherently for him to fuck her. But it’s really been too long and he is so damn hungry for her, body and soul. He can’t wait a second longer. He kisses the bite mark absentmindedly, a half apology, before crawling up her body, adjusting himself accordingly. His cock slaps against her stomach and Five takes a moment to observe just how wonderfully obscene it looks before taking his cock in hand to align himself.

Vanya’s looking up at him with bright eyes, tender even in her lust. His heart thuds in his chest, zealous and devoted. “You really are the cutest girl in the world,” he whispers, sliding all the way inside in one rough, insistent stroke, filling her up immediately. Five hisses at the exquisite tightness wrapped around his dick while Vanya wails, body twitching at the intrusion. He leans forward to press a swift kiss to her panting mouth. “You’re perfect,” he grunts, tilting her hips so that he can settle in just a little deeper in her cunt, balls pressing at the curve of her ass. She feels so _fucking_ good, he’s never going this long without sex ever again. “Missed this little pussy so much.”

“Five,” she wails again and then he really starts to fuck her. Pulling out so that just the thick head of him is holding her open, dropping his gaze for a second to admire the sight, then slamming in again. In and out, repeat and repeat. Building up a quick, rough pace that’s all desperate need. He fucks her without any finesse, holding on to her tight, while she hooks her ankles around the small of his back and just takes it.

The noises she’s making are half moans, half screams, his name sprinkled in her sweet symphony like a prayer. They’re almost as loud as the lewd sounds of his cock pounding into her wet tight cunt, balls slapping against her skin. Five can’t keep his hands off her delicate body, caressing her trembling stomach, kneading her soft tits. “I love fucking you,” he groans, filthy mouth running free as it’s prone to do during sex. “God I wish you could see yourself. How well you take my cock.”

Vanya whimpers his name, reaching out to cling to his shoulders. Five presses his body closer to hers, slotting his mouth over hers in a sloppy, heated kiss. Tongue pushing into her mouth mirroring the way his cock’s pushing into her pussy.

He goes in deep into her, bringing a hand down to play with her swollen clit. Vanya keens loudly. Five pulls back to get at a better angle, fucking her open with deep strokes while rubbing her until her face goes all pinched with pleasure, body tensing. “Oh,” she gasps, back bowing off the bed. “Oh g-god I’m gonna, I’m gonna - “

“C’mon baby,” he urges her, circling the bud with her fingers until her whole body seizes as she comes, throwing her head back and sobbing. Her cunt gushes, coating him in her slick. Five shudders as her supple muscles contract deliciously around him, holding himself still and enjoying the sensation of her orgasm, murmuring praise as she shakes through it. _Good girl, there you go_ \- He gives her a moment to catch her breath before going back at it. Fucking into her limp, pliant body, Vanya’s face blotchy with tears.

His heart clenches. He fucks her harder.

It is always when he’s about to finish that his sappy sentimental side collides with his ravenous horny side. She’s absolutely perfect, from her lush little mouth down to her cute dainty toes. Taking his cock with perfect ease, drop-dead gorgeous while she’s getting fucked. She’s everything, she is utterly everything, a sudden bliss descending on him as his orgasm approaches. She’s amazing, the only thing that makes sense in his messed up life. She asked him to _live_ with her. He could have this every day - _every fucking day_ \- wake up to her every morning, kiss her whenever he wanted, fuck her perfect pussy until she can’t take it anymore, until she can’t even walk straight and she’s just _dripping _-

“Ah shit,” he grits out, thrusts going wild, rutting into her without any rhythm, stomach swooping with sharp molten heat. Vanya wails brokenly at his frantic motions, fisting the sheets to keep her grounded. “Vanya, fuckfuckfuck, _Vanya -_ “ He keeps chanting her name as his orgasm rushes through him, burying himself in deep as his cock floods her cunt with cum. “Mmm, fuck,” he groans raggedly, rocking his hips slowly, pressing his head onto her shoulder. Vanya whimpers as he continues to ride out his orgasm, nails digging into sweat slick skin of his back.

Five fucks her shallowly until he can’t anymore, twitching from oversensitivity. He is reluctant to pull out though, wanting to stay inside her for as long as he can. He waits until he softens, sitting back on his haunches and holding Vanya’s legs open so he can watch his cum drizzle thickly out of her fucked out pussy.

“You’re perfect,” he murmurs again and Vanya covers her face. He presses a kiss to the slick inside of her thigh before reaching out for the towel she brought earlier. He wipes at his sweaty body first before cleaning her up, doing mostly a half-assed job. The exhaustion is settling into both of them, Vanya’s eyes fluttering closed.

He tugs the covers, covering them, and Vanya turns to curl up against his chest, murmuring sleepily. He presses a fond kiss on the top of her head. “You’re stayin’?” she blinks up at him. A sweet warmth is pulsing in his chest.

“‘Course I am,” he responds simply, pressing light kisses on her cheeks, nose, eyelids until she’s giggling quietly. “What time is your exam tomorrow?”

She yawns, rubbing at her eyes “Noon. I set an alarm.”

“Good.” Five’s eyes slip close without his permission. He feels like there’s more he needs to say. He tries to continue talking but Vanya’s gone silent, breathing even and soft, cheek pressed against his chest. He holds her closer, running a hand down her smooth back.

“Vanya,” he starts to say, his heart on the tip of his tongue. But she’s asleep and his tongue is uselessly thick in his mouth, unable to form words even if he wanted to.

He drifts off, everything he wants to say fading into the dark recesses of his mind.

* * *

Out of habit, Five rises before Vanya does, squinting at the sunlight that creeps through her window. He checks her alarm clock - nine in the morning - and is loath to get up from the comfort of her body and the sheets but time is wasting and he has things to do. He gently creeps out of bed, making sure not to wake her, double checking her alarm and heading out.

He stops by Griddy’s first for some coffee and a sugar donut, knowing that he’s already too late for breakfast. Grace would whip up something for him regardless but he doesn’t want to bother her. When he arrives at the mansion, Pogo is waiting for him in the foyer.

“Master Five,” he greets in that calm yet scolding way of his. “Your father is waiting in his office for you.”

Five gulps down the rest of his coffee, eyeing the stairs warily. The last thing he wants to deal with is his shitty old man. “Tell him he’ll have to make an appointment,” he announces loftily, ignoring Pogo’s bewildered expression.

It doesn’t take long to pack his things. His research is what eats up most of his time, painstakingly collecting his spare notes and putting them together in a somewhat organized way. For a moment, Five lets himself stare wistfully at his bedroom walls, covered in chalk marks. Some of those equations have been around since he first started theorizing at eleven.

_Don’t be stupid._ Vanya’s apartment has walls too. Besides his pile of notebooks, Five doesn’t own very much. Shoves the few civilian clothes he owns into his bag along with a tin box full of cash he’s been saving on the side for the last few years. Being meticulous has its perks sometimes.

Unsurprisingly, his father is outside his door with his characteristic scowl painted on his wretched face. Five rolls his eyes and proceeds to head down the stairs. “Number Five!” his father barks. “You weren’t here for the debriefing last night. Furthermore, you weren’t at breakfast - “

“And I won’t be here for lunch or dinner,” Five cuts in, something that only he’s ever had the gall to do. “I’m moving out Dad. It’s sure been a pleasure living under your roof.”

They both regard each other grimly. Truthfully, Five couldn’t care less what his manipulative father thinks. There is some concern for his brothers - Ben would understand, Luther wouldn’t, and Diego would most likely get pissed, but Five doesn’t intend to cut them out of his life just because he’s moving on. He can deal with them later.

“Number Seven,” Reginald starts and Five stiffens. “You’ve been attached to her since you were children. I thought her absence would help you focus more on your missions but it appears I am wrong. She is even more of a detriment than I thought.”

White hot rage consumes him for a second and Five takes a deep shaky breath to rein it in. “Don’t talk about her,” he warns in a low voice. “Don’t you _ever_ talk about her.”

His father presses on, insistent. “You are extraordinary, Number Five. You and your brothers are upholding the work of the Academy, keeping the world safe. There is no place for you out there amongst the ordinary. You don’t belong with her.”

Five’s fingers flex. He thinks about how the corners of Vanya’s eyes crinkle whenever her lips stretch out in that half-smile that’s reserved just for him. The sound of her laugh when she’s truly happy, the tenderness of her touch when he rests in her arms. How she’s been by his side for all these years, his quiet companion, sister, friend, and lover all in one. Warmth is blooming in his chest just at the thought of her, mollifying his anger at his father.

“You’re wrong,” he replies staunchly. Vanya’s voice, anxious but unwavering echoes in his head. _If you wanted to, you could stay with me._ He’d been so stupid. He thought for the longest time that he wouldn’t be able to fit in her new life, when she had been waiting for him all along. “That’s the _only_ place I belong.”

Without another word, he blinks out of his childhood home, his father’s enraged expression painted onto the back of his eyelids.

Several errands later, Five’s waiting for Vanya in her living room - _their_ living room? Was it too early to refer to it as his as well? His things are in a neat pile by the couch, and he keeps glancing at his watch, tapping his foot impatiently.There’s a takeout order of Thai food from her favorite restaurant on the table, a kind of peace offering. Housewarming gift? God, he sounds like a moron. Either way, he hopes she didn’t eat yet.

He rises to his feet when the doorknob turns, Vanya humming under her breath as she enters, headphones over her ears. His heart clenches when she looks up at him, mouth dropping with surprise before lighting up with delight. “You’re here?” she questions softly, closing the door behind her. He doesn’t blame her for being confused. Usually when he comes to visit, it’s just for the night. Gone in the morning to go back to the Academy before Dad finds out.

Not anymore.

“Hi,” he starts, uncharacteristically nervous. “I brought lunch. Uh, chicken pad thai and pineapple fried rice.” He gestures clumsily to the food.

The look on her face is impossibly fond. She walks over to him, touching his face with her fingertips. Her gaze shifts down to his bags and her eyes widen. Five exhales sharply. “You know, I was giving it a lot of thought. What you said yesterday.”

Her smile turns coy. “I said a lot of things.”

“Not _now_ you minx,” Five groans and she laughs at him. Takes his hand in hers, twining their fingers together. He relaxes, minisculely. “About moving in. I won’t be dead weight. I can get a job. I’m sure there are idiots at your university who need help with calculus and we can save up for a bigger place.”

“Oh we can, can we?” Vanya responds, amusement dancing in her eyes.

His stomach twists. “I hope that the offer still stands,” he finishes lamely. Vanya peers at him, like she can’t quite believe what she’s hearing. Then something shifts in her face, understanding clicking, and her features go soft with affection. She brings his hand up to her mouth and brushes a kiss over his knuckles, achingly gentle.

“That depends,” she says slowly. “Did you bring dessert?”

Five crushes her to his chest, pressing kiss after kiss all over her face until she’s laughing with delight, arms winding loosely around his neck. There’s a weight that’s been lodged out of his chest, lungs expanding easy and free.

_Ah_, he realizes belatedly. This is happiness. He’s _happy._

“I’ll be your dessert,” he mumbles into her hair. He can feel the shape of her smile against his skin. He wants to kiss her.

“I can live with that,” she replies, sounding perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Comments are my lifeblood etc. I actually wanted to take the chance to mention that there's a fiveya week happening for people who would be interested in participating in that. You don't need a tumblr - all the prompts/information are [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fiveyaweek) You can always find me on tumblr if you have any questions!


End file.
